


Two Enchanters

by Nightwarbler



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwarbler/pseuds/Nightwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble prompted by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Enchanters

Vivienne’s composure in grief was the talk of Skyhold. She was admired for it, called strong, but it was not her. She could not slow down to grieve when they fought for the survival of Thedas. She passed another mage in the corridor. It was Fiona. She must have seen something in Madame de Fer’s eyes, because she took her hand.  
“Let us talk,” said Fiona.  
“There is little we would agree on, dear.” Vivienne said sternly.  
“There is loss,” replied the Enchanter, meeting her gaze.  
They seldom spoke again, but that night candles burned in Skyhold until the dawn.


End file.
